1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a goal in the form of a backboard which is to be mounted in conjunction with a swimming pool with the goal to be utilized in conjunction with a ball which is played between a pair of teams with proper placement of the ball in conjunction with the backboard generating a score for the team.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been popular, for many years, to play ball games in conjunction with swimming pools. One form of a game is called water polo. Water polo is played between opposing teams with there being located within the confines of the swimming pool a pair of oppositely located goal in the form of a net. It is the intention of each player to throw the water polo ball into the opposing teams goal. Most swimming pools provide little means for enjoyment of the pool other than merely swimming within the pool. Therefore, to use a ball game in conjunction with the swimming pool expands the usage of the swimming pool.
In the past, it has been known to construct goals to be mounted in conjunction with the edge of a swimming pool. A typical goal may include a basketball hoop and net with it being the intention of a player to throw a ball through the hoop and net with an opposing player attempting to prevent that player from so throwing of the ball. The basketball hoop and net are located some elevated distance above the surface of the water of the swimming pool. The scoring procedure requires that a player throw the ball in an arc with it being intended that it is to pass through the hoop and the net. It is the intention of this invention to construct a goal that is located directly adjacent the surface of the water so a water polo type of ball game can be played which is different from the basketball type of game.